kingdom_of_llehfandomcom-20200214-history
Alusian
Appearance Pale skin like snow, wavy, black hair, he has golden bright eyes, he has a thin tall frame but it is usually covered by his heavy, dark blue coat lined with white fur. He also wears silver gloves and boots, with navy blue pants and a brown belt, and a cyan cape draped over his back, his clothing is most suitable in the snowy tundra he lives in. Personality Kind-hearted and gentle, he is a man of words and peace, when it comes to being a ruler over a castle he takes the title with grace and nobility, rather using the castle to tend to his every need, he has made it into a shelter, a sanctuary for those who are lost or seek a safe place to rest. He is mostly optimistic and practical, he is pacifist at first, but if a threat continues to loom over him and his close ones, he will get rid of it as swiftly as he can. If you are kind and polite in return, Alusian would help you in any manner he can, and if so later on if you earn his trust he will cherish you as a good friend, at first he may be nervous and stutter, but he means well in the end and has no bad intentions, to befriend Alusian would to have a helpful ally by your side. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths * Charismatic and kind, could calm a person or situation. * Controls powerful magic living inside the Castle. * Is light on his feet. * Mostly smart and practical. Weaknesses * Not very strong. * Can be too kind for his own well-being. * Short stamina. * Can rely too much on his magic. Relations Nesta - Nesta is Alusian's Lover/Girlfriend, during her time at the castle he grew to love and cherish her, is one of few he truly trusts to know about his past and secrets, most often at times he would refer to her as his "Shining Sun" and other sweet names and gives her great respect, and promised her she would never come to harm ever again. Clovis - His best friend and right hand man, he trusts him extremely, although he sadly cannot say the same for "Clovwas", but in the end he cares for his well being as well as Nesta's, he has grown attached to both of them and would suffer dearly if he lost any of them, as he spends more time with Clovis he becomes more curious and concerned of his past. Background When he was younger, he was recruited into a war to become a battle strategist, and he was a good one indeed, even better at such a young age, but he grew tired of it, his kingdom was losing the war, and become greedy and soul less, doing anything to win, he was forced to send in more troops, soldiers but not to fight, but to become a ruse, as they marched into battle nearly all were slain in sight, for they were just a distraction for the more stronger fighters, he was horrified and disgusted by his kingdom, he decided he must leave, but they would not let him, told him this was his fate, to stay here for the better of his kingdom, safe to say he wanted none of it. And thus he planned his escape, his plan succeeded, and he left hopefully to find a better life for him, after an extremely long journey, he finally found himself infront of a broken castle, and the only one inside was a old maid, she quickly tended to him till he was fully healthy, grateful for her actions in return he helped her around the castle, tending to its needs and though questioned about it, nurtured the shrine inside, in the end he was happy where he was, and was content with staying inside the walls of the Castle. Sadly fate was not through with him, for the Castle found its new host, when he realized what has happened, the maid sadly explained and answered his questions, he was distraught, he was chained once again, he doubted it at first, until he heard a soft whisper, which proved his denials to be true, then he thought to his self that he didn't want this to be his life, and so planned to break free once again. Quotes "Welcome to my castle, tell me, are you lost Sir/Miss?" "Nesta, what does Clovis mean by "alone time"?.." "You shouldn't grieve alone, you must mourn them peacefully, that's the least you can do for them." "I don't act like a ruler, I act like... a person."